MK5! Worthwhile Distractions
by cupcake21
Summary: Previously No New Messages . Misao is impressionable and impulsive. Will this lead her to happiness or heartbreak?
1. A Little Missunderstanding

DOUBLE EDITED!!

Before we start I'd like to say that I do not own lucky star, I have no connection to Kodakawa, Kyoto productions, or Bandai entertainment and this is pure fiction based on characters owned by someone else

This better not be one of those lesbian romance stories

Cupcake: Yep… it is

_.....

Misao absentmindedly chewed on the corner of her cell phone. She causally pulled the phone from her mouth and eyed it carefully. It was covered in teeth marks especially around the corners where it was easier to get ones mouth around; despite of all logic some small incisor shaped holes had _made_ their way to the center of the devise. She looked at it for a few moments noticing something was off. Upon further inspection she realized that the bottom left corner of the phone was lightly less chewed up than the right. She quickly set out to right this wrong in the universe, though it truly didn't bother her. Convinced she had righted the wrong she finally stopped biting the phone and flipped it open.

_No new messages_

The girl sighed flipped the phone close again and simply cast the phone aside letting it skip of the bed she was sitting on and land on the ground. She glanced at her game console on the other side of the room and briefly entertained the idea of play it but the idea didn't appeal to her at the time. "At times like this I wish I had more hobbies" 'or maybe a boyfriend' she added to herself. Finally unable to think of any thing else to do she jumped out of bed put and decided to go for a run, she was part of the track and field club after all.

____....

..

Mornings were easy for Misao. Her athletic nature gave her more energy than most, especially in the morning, however her lack of motivation made her increasingly late to her morning track practices. After being reprimanded by the track club manager, she ran suicides for the entirety of practice.

Misao confidently marched from morning track and field practice to her homeroom, in her usual good mood despite her boredom yesterday. After changing into her indoor shoes, walking up (or rather running up) three flights of stairs she finally found her self at the door of her homeroom class. She slid it open and jumped inside with one deliberately energetic motion.

"Good morning Misa-chan" a petite voice called out

"'Morning Ayano" she yelled back "hey where's Hiiragi?"

"Oh I saw her earlier she placed her bag there…" gesturing towards Kagami's seat, occupied by her schoolbag. "…and then left again"

"She must be hanging out with those other girls" sighing as she added "she never wants to hangout with us anymore" it was true, Kagami always made her way into the neighboring classroom abandoning her old middle school friends Ayano and Misao. Her friends defection was always made misao angry and a little sad. "She's always handing out with that midget, Izumi" The golden eyed girl frowned at the mention of that name, even though she was the one who mentioned it.

"It's not Izumi-san's fault we should simply be happy she has more friends now, Hiiragi-chan can get very lonely though she'd never admit it."

Just as Ayano finished her sentence Kagami returned With Konata in tow

"Why do you always forget you're text book? Konata"

"Huh, I didn't forget it I left it at home on purpose" Konata responded to Kagami. 'that midget doesn't get how lucky she is, being able to hang out with Kagami.' misao commented to her self

"I'm not even going to ask" She sighed and quickly retrieved the book and handed it to the little blue haired girl, who grabbed it and lazily floated out of the room. Kagami started following her but after a quick glance at the wall mounted analogue clock decided to return to her seat.

"Good morning Hiiragi" Misao nearly shouted in her patented happy high pitched voice, although it always seemed the slightest bit happier when she used it on Kagami.

"Good morning Kusakabe" Misao remembered how just now Kagami referred to the midget as Konata. Having known Kagami longer, it didn't seem right that they still refered to each other by their sir names.

"Hey Hiiragi, can I call you Kagami from now on?" It was a easy question to ask, especially easy between girls, but for some reason she blushed a little asking it.

The purple haired girl made a small, adorable 'eep' sound, having been surprised by the sudden proposal. She turned around to face Misao "Okay, I guess" adding the extra 'I guess' at the end to lessen the meaning. Perhaps this was because she didn't care for the idea that much, but Misao's sharp golden eyes caught the slightest bit of redness crossing Kagami's face, telling Misao that it was probably out of embarrassment. "And I'll call you Misao…." She paused thinking of the appropriate honorific. Misao noticed this

"Just Misao is fine!" Smiling as she spoke. Her voice shaking from happiness "Yo! Kagami, can I come to you're house today, or tomorrow "she asked completely on impulse, as she had not planed to ask before hand.

"Well I have a test coming up in math so I have to study." An under tone of disappointment was detectable in her voice.

"We can study together!!!" She roared her fang flashing in the corner of her mouth.

Kagami knew better than to believe that her lazy friend wanted to study… "Okay, you can come over tonight, but you better at least try to study" …but accepted any way. Misao pretended to sigh at the mention of the 'S' word, but the prospect of finally getting a chance to hangout with her old friend prevented her from truly being upset.

……………………………………..

Misao spun a pencil around in her hand, focusing on using her fingers to keep it moving perpetually. She gazed at the pencil, and laughed slightly to herself.

Noticing Misao's creepy laugh, kagami said "I guess its time for a break"

Misao laughed "I never you'd be the one to want to take a break first"

"That doesn't really mean much coming from the person who just spent the last two hours staring of into space" she said wryly, then after pausing for a moment "What do you want to do? We could play some thing together" gesturing at her small collection of ps2 games. Misao gazed at Kagami, awestruck by her cute voice. Through Misao's observations, she knew Kagami like light novels, and wishes others would share her interests.

"Actually I wanted to read some of your light novels" as soon as the phrase 'light novels' escaped her lips Kagami practically pounced at her eyes sparkling. The impossible amount of 'moe' energy pouring from Kagami caused Misao's heart to race, just a little bit.

"REALLY!?!" she yelled excitedly before backing away with a embarrassed fake cough that only increased her cuteness "I have a few over here" Kagami excitedly approached her book shelf and began scouring it for the perfect light novel, making sure it would reflect well on the entire medium. Misao giggled at the situation, she expected a similar reaction but this was definitely over kill. Kagami finally approached with a too books. She handed Misao one and she kept one for her self "That's the first volume of the series I'm reading" she explained. The big one on Misao's and the three on Kagami's were proof enough of that.

………………………………

Kagami lay on her bed to read her volume and Misao sat at Kagami's desk, to read her volume. All the words overwhelmed her at first, but after some time she started to realize why Kagami like light novels so much.

…………………..

After 2 hours Misao fatigued by all the reading closed her book with a thousand yen bill keeping her place. She looked up at Kagami who was still reading. She looked very close to the end of her book judging by how thin the left side of it was. Kagami would probably just lay there for a few minutes reflecting about the book when she finished it. Knowing this Misao devised a trick to play on the other girl. she laughing or rather snickering at her own idea

Kagami finally closed her book and laid it at her side and, just as Misao expected, stared at the ceiling. Misao had to seize the opportunity and glided sneakily and quickly across the room. Kagami was surprised to see Misao's face suddenly appear in her vision. "What are you…?" Misao, who had just gotten on top of Kagami with her hands placed just the other girl's shoulders, quickly lowered her self and forced her lips on to Kagami's her eyes tightly shut out of fear. Misao braced for Kagami to throw her off of her, but it never happened. Misao opened her eyes to see the Kagami had closed hers. She broke the kiss, backing away to see Kagami slowly open her eyes a deep blush spreading across her face. Misao could only think about how cute the purple haired girl looked as her body moved by it's self to kiss her again. The second kiss was far more purposeful and passionate than the last.

The realization of what was happening finally hit Misao. She suddenly jumped up, miraculously landing on the other side of the room.

"I think its time I leave" She stuttered her face flush red. She glanced back to see Kagami still laying there lightly touching her lips with her fingers. 'What the?!' Misao yelled inside her own head. In complete shock at the situation she could think of nothing better to do than bolted to the door, fling it open and sprint out of the house

…….

…

People don't like me talking to myself *cry*.

Well whatever I made revision because it was messed up and people yelled at me… This is my trial by fire in any case so I must preserver and finish the story!!

…


	2. The Silent Vow, Shattered

Again this is an original fiction based on someone else's intellectual property. Buy lucky star DVDs the dubs are pretty good, amazing in fact seriously get them NOW, but don't buy the manga its a scam buying manga in America is much to expensive and generally not worth it. but then again it's Freaking lucky star, i'd buy the moon if they put a picture of konata on it.

_______________________--

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Misao lay on her bed holding a pillow tight against her chest. She felt hot all over in embarrassment as she reflected upon the event that occurred but a few hours prior. Her stomach was writhing with a horrible feeling,the feeling one gets after they've done something incredibly stupid. Her mind searched for a method to rid her of this feeling. Finally she found the answer.

"It was just a simple mistake" she nodded agreeing with her self "this kind of thing must happen all the time between friends" the newly found excuse lessened the feeling a little "… and when it does happen there is a silent vow to never ever speak of it again." She nodded thoughtfully like a young child learning a new life lesson. "So all I have to do is never speak of it again?" The feeling finally subsided and she went to sleep shortly afterwards.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, the golden eyed girl made her way to school. Having purposefully left half of her books at home was in a great mood on account of her extra light bag. Her fang flashed in her smiling mouth on as she passed through the main gate, but the vision of the towering school building robbed her of her smile. As great as not having those extra kilos in her school bag was, she could not help regret the rash decision not to bring them.

She walked to her shoe locker and began to take her shoes off. As she placed her outdoor shoes into their proper place, she caught a trace of purple in the corner of her eye.

"Good morning Kaga…" Half way through the traditional morning greeting she realized it was not Kagami but rather the younger Hiiragi twin, Tsukasa. "Oh good morning Hiiragi" She corrected herself. She felt it was a little weird that Tsukasa had approached her. "What's up?"

Hiiragi paused for a moment, looking at the ground. _There she goes acting coy again._ Misao grumbled to herself. While she waited for the shy little high school student to speak up, Misao noticed she looked far less made up than usual. Her ribbon, that was usual perfectly in place, was missing letting her hair hang naturally and her uniform was disappointedly not missing as well, but was ruffled and generally messed up. Finally the younger twin confirmed her resolve looked up at the other girl and asked "Why'd you run out of the house yesterday?" Misao's stomach dropped in the manner it often does when the teacher asks about last night's homework.

"Um no reason I just… felt like running you see. I'm really good at it, running" Tsukasa stared at her quizzically for a moment. Any intelligent person could have seen through such a ridicules lie. Luckily, however, this particular morning had not been kind to Tsukasa and she accepted it as pure truth.

"Well Onee, I mean Kagami has been acting kind of weird since then. She even left without me this morning!" The reason for her shabby look suddenly became clear. Misao knew through Kagami's constant complaints that she would help her younger sister in the morning.

This new revelation was quite surprising to the fanged girl, as she knew that Kagami secretly enjoyed helping her sister. "Yeah I can tell" She stepped forward as she spoke. Misao then carefully straightened sloppily tied ribbon on the front of Tsukasa's uniform. "She usually helps you get ready in the morning doesn't she?"

"Y-yes, thank you" mumbled sheepishly. Misao's heart skipped a beat, as Tsukasa's face suddenly looked awfully similar to Kagami's last night. _They really do look alike._ She mused. "Um… could we walk to class together?" the purple haired girl asked

Misao was confused for a moment at the sudden request, but she realized that the poor girl was just lonely without her sister and agreed. They began to head towards there respective classes, which happened to be right next to each other. "I wonder what Kagami is doing" Misao thought out loud. She was truly curious to find out what would bring her to abandon her little sister like that.

"Maybe she had some homework to finish" she guessed, even though she knew that was not something Kagami would do. "…Or maybe she has a crush or something" that seemed even less likely, and she even slightly giggled at the thought of it.

"…" Misao was struck silent by Tsukasa's suggestion. She barely managed to force out a "No way!" _At least I hope not_ she added to herself blushing heavily.

"So... you're in the track and field club right?" Tsukasa inquired, changing the subject.

A sudden wave of arrogance passed through Misao. "Yeah I'm the beautiful fang of the Track and Field club, master of the 200" The golden eyed girl declared, puffing out her chest proudly. Expecting the younger Hiiragi twin to applaud in aw, the girl's innocent giggle felt like a sword through her heart. Misao had to forgive her since she looked so similar to her sister.

"You're so funny Kusakabe-chan" Misao unable to do any thing else laughed with her.

At last they reached their respective class rooms. Tsukasa took a moment to catch her breath before entering her classroom, as Misao's abnormal pace on the stair left her winded. Misao paused; something was weighing heavily on her mind. "Hey Hiiragi, you look cuter without your ribbon!" Her reaction was far too adorable for words. It forced Misao's usual smile even wider, as she turned to open the door to her own class room.

As she entered the voice she was greeted by a petite voice "Good morning, Misa-chan"

Misao happily yelled back "Good morning, Aya…!" for the second time today she made the same mistake "…I mean Kagami" Kagami had on an uncharacteristic smile and was blushing. _Did she just call me Misa-chan? _The fanged girl wondered, as she took her seat behind Kagami. _More importantly, I wonder if she knows about the silent vow. "_What are you doing here instead of in your sister's classroom?"Misao forgot asking about why she left early this morning, apprehensive at the possibility that it might be private.

"Because there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Kagami turned around in her chair to face Misao. "About what happened yesterday" Misao screamed inside her head _Damn it Kagami!! Remember the silent vow?!_

"Oh you mean the kiss?" _okay she's going to say "let's just forget about it", right? _The girl thought, practically pleading.

"Y-yeah" she breathed "it was nice" A sound similar to ice cracking echoed in Misao's mind and her jaw dropped in a fashion reminiscent of old fashion nut crackers.

"…" Misao was paralyzed unable to utter a single word

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Beep_

Misao glared at the slip of paper in her hand. As it turned out one gets in trouble by refusing to speak in class.

_Beep_

"How am I going to tell mom about this"

_Beep _

"Why did Kagami say that? She broke the silent vow" Misao pouted to her self

_Beep_

"Well… it did feel nice, but she didn't have to say it!"

_Beep_

"What the Hell is that sound!!" Misao angrily scoured the room in search of the culprit. It beeped again. The girl quickly honed in on the sound and pounced towards it. It was her cell phone exactly where she had thrown it a few days ago. She flipped it open finally ending the metronome like sounds.

_New Message(s)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

______________

Author's notes

All Feminine PRONOUNS are starting to piss me off

I can't help but feel like this chapter is superior to the first one, vastly perhaps. I've been keeping the chapters short because I'm impatient. There really isn't a good reason. So far Misao hasn't even thought about that she might be attracted to Kagami.

You all should remember the silent vow; it's a good tool for maintaining friendships.

…


	3. Sunset sprint

I don't own the characters in this story, like always

Okay in this, my trial by fire, I've been making my chapters far to short, this time I will try to at least get past 2000 words. Laziness, the destroyer of dreams, will not stop me this time!

Still haven't figured out the magic time skip lines yet.

* * *

Pride swelled in Misao's throat as she stared at her phone. She clicked the 'ok' button and began reading the several text messages that had stacked up. The first one was from Misao's mother

_The school called. You're in big trouble._

"Awww" Misao whined. A massive pang of fear and guilt hit her stomach. Despite the shock from what Kagami said she should have answered when the teacher called on her. On top of that she didn't show her mom the note when she came home. Misao was now on the verge of tears. "I hope she's not too mad" she looked back at her phone now through a veil of tears, and pressed the reply button. "S-o-r-r-y" she said each letter out loud as she typed. Despite the trauma she had just endured, she decided to read the next message. It was from a number that wasn't on her contact list.

_Konata here~ 0.0 fufu never thought you'd be interested in tsunderes :3 _

The text's cryptic message was completely lost on Misao. "How did she get my number?" she mumbled around her phone, which was now slowly cracking between her teeth. Kagami must have told Konata with out her taller version's knowledge. The fanged girl continued on to the next message, a new pair of sharp indents on the small LCD screen. "It's from my beloved Ayano!" Misao noted her vitality finally returning to her voice.

_Hello Misa-chan, want to see a movie tomorrow?_

A huge smirk crossed Misao's face and she hummed happily. She had got half way though typing "Of course I do!" before remembering the first message she had received. "Thanks, but I think I'm grounded" she said aloud as she typed. She leaped on to her bed and held the phone high above her as she read the next message. Its from Kagami

_Can I stay over this weekend?_

Misao sighed and was going to resend the message she sent Ayano, but before she did a spark of inspiration struck her. She marveled at her own genius. If she told her mom she was studying she could get away with playing video games with Kagami. She laughed victoriously. "But why does she want to hang out all the sudden?" she asked herself immediately regretting the question as she remember one possible reason. Her whole body shivered for a moment as she prepared her self to face her mother.

* * *

"Its Friday!" the tanned school girl declared upon passing the school gate. She never questioned her typical good mood in the morning, but at least this time there was good reason. Her punishment was not nearly as bad as she imagined. Seeing a movie was out of the question, but having friends over to "study" was perfectly okay. _I'll ask if Ayano can come over too _She decided. Her feet seemingly glided across the ground as she made her way to the shoe lockers, put on her indoor shoes and sprinted upstairs to her class room.

"Good morning, Misa-chan" this time it was Ayano and not Kagami imitating her.

"Good morning, Ayano" she responded as she took her seat mildly disappointed at the fact that Kagami's was empty

"Did you really get grounded because you wouldn't answer the teacher's question?" Ayano spoke in reference to the text Misao sent her yesterday.

"Yeah, but it's not so bad. I convinced my mom to let me have Kagami over this weekend if we do some studying" she explained "do you want to come to?"

"Oh no I wouldn't want to Interrupt" Ayano answered, making Misao feel a little rejected and really confused.

"Huh interrupt what?" Misao asked completely unaware of the implied meaning.

"Well I shouldn't say this, but I think Hiiragi has a crush on you"

"What? That's impossible" Misao scoffed "we're both girls"

"So?"

"'So'? what do you mean so?" Misao stammered completely stupefied by Ayano's simple question.

"Have you really never thought of it before?" Ayano asked philosophically.

"No, I haven't" she admitted. She truly never even thought about Kagami that way. _I got to find out if she really likes me_. It was easy for Misao to devise a plan to find out if Kagami really did have a crush on her. Misao may have been lazy when it came to school but she certainly was not stupid.

Morning classes passed as they normally did Misao would dose off and the teacher would slap her desk with a ruler. Then Misao would doodle a picture of herself sleeping in her notebook. Only this time she dreamed about Kagami and failed in her attempts in drawling the older twin. At last the lunch bell rang. Kagami grabbed her bag to go to her sister's class.

"Wait Kagami, have lunch with us" Misao petitioned.

"Okay" she returned to her seat and turned it around so she could put her food on Misao's desk. They began to eat there food chat. Misao nodded at Ayano as a silent signal to start the plan.

"Oh my Misa-chan, you have so much food." Ayano wouldn't win any kind of reward for her acting.

"I have to get keep my energy up, after all I'm the fang of the track and field team, master of the one hundred" Misao declared puffing out her chest in an exaggerated fashion. There were a few different ways a girl like Kagami would respond like 'maybe you should direct some of that enthusiasm into studying' or 'at least you can get exited about something productive', but if she was truly smitten with Misao she would say something entirely different.

"I thought you were master of the two hundred" _Bingo._

Misao's lips spread in a mischievous smile "you remembered, Kagami!"

Kagami flinched under the sudden attention "S-so I've heard you say that before" the accusatory stare continued "W-why are you staring at me like that?"

"I just think its cute how you fidget when I look at you" the brunette teased. The older twin turned red and covered her face with both hands. _Wow she does have a crush on me._ Misao couldn't help get excited that someone had a crush on her, male or female.

"Shut up" Kagami spoke through her hands.

* * *

"What's up?!" Misao shouted as she threw open the front door to her house. Kagami was early as expected. She wore a well thought out and rather cute outfit, an orange long sleeve shit with white trim and a short red skirt, and as she walked by Misao, she could tell she had just taken a bath.

Misao was overwhelmed for a moment. As she stared at Kagami she recalled something that occurred a few years ago. Misao had asked her mother 'how do you know if you're in love?' as she recalled her mom gave her a warm smile and said simply 'You just know.' There wasn't anything that would make Misao love Kagami. She was a pretty girl, but all in all was a little plan, and though some may consider strong personality a turn on in reality just acted the way she did to hide her lack of confidence. Even further she didn't have any interests in common with her. But in spite of all that, Misao now realized what she knew all along. _I'm in love with Kagami. _

Kagami fidgeted under the other girl's gaze. Misao's revelation had taken much longer than she realized. "What's wrong?" The purple-haired finally spook up.

"Ah, no nothing" she lied "lets go to my room"

* * *

"It is really stinky!" The girls had finished their mock study session and had just finished a rather lively discussion about that mysterious stinky thing.

_When is she going to confess!?_ Misao grumbled getting rather impatient. _Maybe I should make the first move. _A pang of fear hit her stomach. If she was wrong and Kagami rejected her they might not be friends anymore. So she decided to wait for Kagami to confess. As bright as Misao could be sometimes, most of the time she was pretty dense. After a long seven minutes she finally realized Kagami was in the same position. The athletic girl growled angrily unable to solve this new problem.

"Would you stop growling over there? It's creeping me out."

"I'll growl all I want! It's your fault anyway" Misao snapped back. Kagami seemed incredibly upset about Misao's angry response. "I'm sorry, it's just…" the fear returned and prevented her from saying more.

"Its okay" She paused then added "Hey, I brought that fighting game you wanted to play" Kagami pulled a game case out of her bag. The cover featured a crazy looking guy with punching a sales clerk.

After playing the game for several hours something surprising happened, Misao actually won a mach. She turned to Kagami to gloat over her victory finding her sleeping

"Ahaha no wonder you lost!!.....Wake up!" she shouted

"Huh what's wrong?"

"You were sleeping"

"O-okay?" Kagami stammered suddenly confused by every thing in her sleepy state.

"Do you need to do anything to get ready for bed?" Kagami's confusion rubbed off on Misao.

"N-no I don't think so?" a little frustrated Misao decided to ignore her and brush her teeth and change her clothes.

A few minutes later she returned to the room to find Kagami was fast asleep in Misao's bed, looking incredibly comfortable. Misao briefly entertained the idea of simply crawling into bed with her, but dismissed the idea. The girl lazily looped over to her closet where the futon should be.

She opened the sliding door to see an empty space where the futon should be. The futon was gone in fact it had been for a long time. Misao had forgotten that she threw it out months ago and forgot to get a new one. Misao slowly turned her head towards the sleeping Kagami, some rather racy thoughts running through her head. She turned the light off and slipped into bed next to the sleeping girl. Misao wrapped her arm around Kagami

"She's warm" Misao whispered as sleep slowly claimed her consciousness.

­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Misao awoke to a strange yet familiar feeling on her lips. "Mnn" she mumbled and snuggled further into the warm body in front of her. She was now fully awake, but stayed laying there unable to leave the comfort of Kagami's warm embrace. At last she managed to open her Golden eyes. She found her self staring directly into two sapphires.

"good morning" the owner of the sapphires whispered lovingly.

"ah, um I forgot I didn't have a futon so I just slept here instead" Misao hastily explained her arm still wrapped around Kagami.

"Is that so?" Kagami responded with a suspicious smirk

"Hey Kagami" Misao began nervously "Can we stay like this…for awhile, at least" Kagami didn't respond. She, instead, just wrapped her arm around the other girl and drew her even closer until there entire bodies were touching each other's.

"I wish we could stay like this forever" both girls lost track of time as they lie in bed together.

"Are you girls still sleeping?!" Misao's mother called through the door

"AHHHH" Misao screamed and leaped out of bed. She assumed a boxer's stance as she faced the door, only to fall over the next second because she stood up to fast. "Ow… no we're up!" She yelled back to her mom. "Good thing she didn't open the door" She commented quietly to Kagami.

Misao got up off the ground and started straighten her muscles sore for stay still for so long. Kagami sat up in the bed with a shy look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Kagami pointed across the room "Could you… hand me my skirt?" Misao traced her finger to the red skirt haphazardly left against the wall.

"why are you so embarrassed" Misao said as she casually threw the skirt to Kagami, who was also wearing one of Misao's pajama tops. "Wait don't put that on"

"Huh? Why not?"

"You're always worried about your weight, right?"

"Shut up! What does that have to do with this" Kagami bit back. She was very defensive about her weight.

"Whoa there, calm down. I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a run with me" Misao explained

"Oh, well you could have asked differently"

"Sorry" Misao started rummaging through her dresser "Here put this on" she tossed a the top and bottom of a track suit to Kagami.

Misao turned back to her dresser and found her own pair. She quickly stripped down to ever thing but her panties and then put a sports bra and the track suit.

"What's wrong with you? Hurry up and change" Kagami hadn't even begun changing.

"No, Its embarrassing with you here"

Misao's lips curled in a wide smirk "This coming from the girl who just watched me change"

Kagami's face turned red as she reluctantly began to strip. Misao suddenly felt like an old pervert and was forced to look away out of good conscience.

"Mom! We're going for a run!" Misao shouted as her and Kagami headed out the door.

_It's later than I thought. _Misao thought as soon as she saw the sky

Misao would have to stop and Jog in place every so often so that Kagami could catch her breath.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"How much further?" Kagami rasped in between heavy breaths.

"Not much it's right up here" Misao emerged into an over look and finally stopped at the guard rail. Kagami followed shortly after falling onto all fours her sides heaving heavily. Misao waited for her to catch her breath and stand back up "Look" she turned her head and gazed into the sunset "its perfect isn't it" Kagami walked up to join her at the guard rail.

"Yes it is"

"The perfect time to confess!" Misao looked at Kagami expectantly but got only a confused stare. She looked back to the sunset. Misao was suddenly disappointed by the sun's shallow beauty in comparison to Kagami's. at last Misao's inpatients got the better of her. _Fine I'll do it! _she turned to Kagami. Small beads of sweat reflected the orange glow of the sun making Kagami sparkle with an impossible radiance further confirming the truth behind Misao's words "Kagami…I love you"

Kagami's eyes widened for a moment of surprise. She looked towards the ground and covered her face, although Misao could still plainly see a smile on her face. "Really?" she asked timitively. her voice betrayed a bit of excitement

"Really" Misao confirmed

Then Kagami wrapped her arms around Misao's neck and drew her in to a deep kiss "I love you too"

­_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

YAY! It is done!

I'm not sure if its good or not but I like it. This has been a very good lesson for . concious e track suit. __________________________


	4. One More Step

After carfull consideration I decided to continue the story, actually I got lazy and read air gear for several days straight. It is hard to catch up on those long shonen manga. Tadashi! I am determined now to make the wrong right this is after all my first story, its all about gaining xp as Konata would say.

I do not have any ownership of the characters portrayed in the following short story, I also really like cats.

* * *

In the living room of Kusakabe residents, the younger occupant of the household was lying on her stomach, head propped up on her elbows as she watched a cheesy made-for-T.V. romance movie. The television screen glowed red. The scene taking place was at look out point during the sunset.

_Hinata-san all along…no, I have always…always…I have always loved you! Hinata-san!!_ The protagonist declared in an overdramatic fashion.

_Oh, Araragi-kun! _The heroine cried as if that was the appropriate response.

"I can't believe how cheesy that was… and I can't believe I did the exact same thing!" Misao whined to herself blushing in remembrance of yesterday's occurrences. She hit the ground with her forehead. The embarrassment of what she said was easily drowned out by the joy of Kagami's response. Misao rolled over to face the ceiling. She lightly touched her lips and remembered the kiss from yesterday. It was much different from their first kiss, which was supposed to be a joke.

This one was initiated by Kagami and felt completely different. Kagami's lips weren't soft and smooth but dry and cracked from running. Misao remembered the feeling of them scraping against hers, the feeling of her own saliva moistening them, but most of all she remembered the emotions behind them. It felt as though the love they shared flowed through the kiss like electricity. An Electricity that flowed through her entire body from her navel all the way to the tips of her fingers. She smiled and giggled in excitement. "I'll get to kiss her again"

"Misao dear!" Her mother's voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts and caused Misao to somehow bounce up into the air from her laying position.

"Mom! Stop scaring me" Misao puffed in a casual but still polite tone.

"There is a phone call for you" Mrs. Kusakabe stepped into the living room revealing a cordless telephone cradled in her hands. One hand lightly covered the transmitting end while the other held the top of the phone.

". . ." Misao had completely drawn a blank on who it might be. She often had moments like this, when her brain simply refused to function properly.

The woman suddenly had a strange look in her eye "It's your lover"

Misao dropped her jaw and made a bizarre gasping sound. _How did she find out! _"W-what do you mean…I don't have a lover." Misao denied a little too strongly.

The mom smiled mischievously "Just kidding, it's Hiiragi-chan" she laughed. Misao was done playing games. She leaped at her mom, snatched the phone, and landed in an army roll. The girl slowly backed away from her still laughing mother, eyeing her suspiciously. Finally satisfied with the distance between them Misao sprinted to her room. She closed and locked the door and flung herself on to her bed.

She timidly brought the phone to her ear and spoke "Hello?"

Kagami, who had been waiting patiently waiting on the other end of the line, spoke up immediately. "Hello, Misao…um" _even over the phone she's cute_ Misao swooned "you know we don't have school on Tuesday right?" the voice on the phone asked. Having vaguely remember not having school Tuesday, Misao nodded in responce. There was a long silence. "Please don't tell me you just nodded"

"Of course not, I'm not that stupid, Kagami" She lied. "I was just trying to remember why we had school off"

"Parent-teacher conferences" Kagami explained "I was wondering… if you wanted to go on a date Tuesday? If you want" The girl asked in her best 'I don't really care' voice, but her shyness poured through the receiver all the same.

"Of course, Kagami" Misao spoke her voice brimming with excitement.

"Okay I'll meet you around twelve at [ bleep] station!" Kagami responded her voice also excited; clearly happy her invitation was accepted so easily. "Don't forget!"

"I won't! See 'ya tomorrow" Misao was not fond of phones so she hung up quickly.

* * *

At school it was a bit awkward between Kagami and Misao. Both wanted to keep their new relationship a secret and both were overly paranoid. Misao didn't usually pay attention in class, but it was even worst today. Between playing with Kagami's long hair and drawing a terrible portrait of her, she was fantasizing about the next day. With each scenario the fantasies got weirder and more erotic. She was on the 18th scenario by the time the final bell sounded.

"I'll see you tomorrow, don't worry I planed everything" Kagami whispered when the two managed to get alone near the shoe lockers. After a quick look around the two shared a short kiss and make there separate ways home.

* * *

The alarm clock went off in Misao's room. The girl had set it for 8 o'clock and, in her sleepiness forgot why. In one decisive movement she grabbed the digital alarm clock in her outstretched hand and threw it across the room. The clock soared through the air until its power cord ran out of slack and was pulled from the socket. The girl did not celebrate her victory, instead, she shifted into a comfortable position and went back to sleep.

* * *

Finally, through some kind of miracle Misao remembered what she had set her alarm clock for while she slept. She flung her eyes open and leaped out of bed and began to scoured the floor for her cell phone. Sense she had disabled her digital clock her cell phone was now the only way to find out what time it was. Misao was only able to find it because it began to ring.

She quickly pounced on the phone and flipped it open "Hello?"

"Where are you, you're late!" an angry Kagami voice roared through the receiver. With a bit of hesitance she added in a softer voice "You're not standing me up, are you?"

"Ah! Sorry Kagami! I overslept. I'm heading over now!" Misao answered in a panic.

"Okay I'll…" Misao couldn't hear the rest. She had already clacked her phone closed and began desperately searching for something to wear. The only light in the room was the noon sun light that creeped though her tightly drawn curtains. She grasped a pair of jeans and a Tee shirt, putting them on as she ran through the house to the front door.

She made it to the station just in time for the 12:30 train to [Bleep] station. On the train Misao looked down at her outfit. It wasn't the least bit cute or cool. She sighed wishing that she woke up sooner.

Her stomach was filled with butterflies as the train reached the station. Misao quickly spotted Kagami's unusual purple hair sitting on a bench. "Hey Kagami, sorry I…" Misao stopped mid-sentence as Kagami stood up.

"Finally, what took you so long" Kagami wore light blue almost white dress and her hair was let down instead of in pigtails. Aside from her purple hair and sharp eyes she looked completely different from usual, she looked like a woman. Misao was paralyzed she could only stand there and stare at the distantly more beautiful girl.

She finally was able to speak up by transforming her awe into anger "Hey! That's not fair!" She yelled pointing at Kagami's dress.

"What?" Misao was just as confused at her sudden outburst as Kagami. Misao looked down at her own clothes and then back to Kagami. _She's so much prettier than me_. Like a hurricane, her stored up insecurity flooded back to her. Misao suddenly found he self looking through water. She was now desperately fighting back tears. "Misao, what's wrong"

With a few deep breaths and a shake of her head she had won the battle. "I just had a nervous break down" She said emotion suddenly gone from her voice.

"Sorry I guess I shouldn't have worn this"

"No its not you fault, I'm just nervous" she forced a small laugh "Gez, I almost cried in front of you, how embarrassing" Misao wiped the tears from her eyes

"Don't be… I thought it was pretty cute" Kagami teased

"Kyaa!…um I mean" she began but was unable to find any words. She blushed and tried to hide her face with her hands.

"Haha, too easy" Kagami laughed "lets go"

The date progressed normally. It was a little disappointing for Misao because all the stuff they did was things friends would do. Shopping, lunch at a fast food restaurant, it was hardly something lovers would do, and they couldn't even hold hands because Kagami was too embarrassed to do it in public.

"Lets see a movie" Kagami prompted pointing at a cinema complex. "what do you want to see?"

_Chance!_ "Something as uninteresting as possible" Misao answered suggestively.

"Huh? Why would you want to watch a boring movie?" Kagami asked confused

"well you know… because we won't be watching the movie" Misao said sheepishly.

"I don't understand then what will we be doing?" Kagami asked innocently

_Is she really that dense!?! _Misao asked her self. She looked at Kagami to see a poorly hidden smirk. _She just wants me to say it. _ "Do you really want me to say it?" Kagami nodded. "Well I was thinking we could make out in the theater"

"oh" Kagami looked surprised "I thought you were going to say 'I want to gaze into your sapphire eyes in the faint cobalt glow of the cinema' or something romantic not 'let's make out in the theater' you sound like a guy"

Misao's face flushed red. "Um… yeah that's what I meant"

"Kagami smiled "this Aei Tei Eichi Efu movie looks pretty boring"

* * *

"Kagami your taste in movies is terrible" Misao said as credits started and the lights in the theater turned on. The movie that was suppose to be the most uninteresting movie possible, somehow ended up being the funniest movie the two of them had ever seen and it was in subtitles making it nearly impossible to focus on each other.

"Sorry, but remember when the cup shot the meat ball with a shot gun? That was so funny!" The movie they had seen was a rather strange movie from America about food monsters and aliens.

"Yeah it was, but still" Misao pouted. The day was now winding down and it was time for the girls to head their separate ways back home. It was a fun day they did a lot of fun things, but none of it romantic. Misao sighed. As she despondently trudged forward looking at the ground, she caught something strange in her peripheral vision. Emptiness. There was no one there. Next to the station under the ashen late afternoon sky there wasn't a soul other than the pair of lovers. Misao grinned. As the romantic genius Misao believed herself to be, she quickly devised a plan. Misao stopped walking and said "Kagami, I love how you have your hair down today"

Kagami stopped as well "Oh thanks, it was Tsukasa's idea" responded looking a little confused on why exactly they stopped walking "I'm glad you like it" She smiled. _Step one complete_

"Its also really soft and silky how do you get it like that?" Misao reached stroked the hair over Kagami's right shoulder as she spoke.

"Nothing special I just use [bleep] shampoo and conditioner"

Misao reached for the hair over her left shoulder "Are you sure that's all, it's so soft" as her hands weaved their way through Kagami's hair she drew her self closer to her girlfriend. _Step… _her trail of thought was cut off by the sound of he own pounding heart. There faces her centimeters apart. Misao looked into Kagami's eyes, she was instantly overwhelmed with embarrassment and forced to look down. "Neh, Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Kagami who was in an even more embarrassed state than Misao managed to whisper "I-if you want to"

"Wrong answer" said Misao felt suddenly emboldened by Kagami's coy behavior.

"huh what do you mean?" stammered her voice suddenly in a panic fearing the offer would be retracted.

"What do **you **want?"

Kagami blushed furiously. "I-I want… you to kiss me" _Victory! _Misao celebrated in her mind for a moment. _Shit! I all the sudden I don't know how! _Misao panicked, but she saw Kagami close her eyes and it all fell into place. She moved closer. She gently kissed Kagami's lips. Gaining confidence, she pressed her body into Kagami and lightly bit the other girls lip. Kagami responded by parting her lips. Misao took up the invitation and reached her tongue into Kagami's mouth. She was unsure of what to do at this point, but when she felt Kagami's tongue and hers sliding past each other she became lost in Kagami's kiss. This girl in front of her was invading her body and she was invading hers. She wanted to feel every inch of her know her body's every secret. Misao's hands moved up and down Kagami's back searching desperately for more contact.

They finally parted mostly due to the fact they weren't breathing. _Wow _Misao thought

"Wow" Kagami breathed unable to think. They somehow managed to say their good byes and start off towards their respective homes.

* * *

Yay! Btw the movie they saw was indeed "Aqua teen hunger force colon movie film for theaters"; don't ask me why its playing in Japan it just was. Also I feel like the make out scene kind of sucks, as I have never actually made out with anyone before, (0)-(0)|||

There will be some actual conflict in the next chapter. If I stop reading manga long enough to write it


	5. a Friendly message from cupcake21

AUTHORS NOTES

Okay so school has been rough so I have follen behind on whatever this is, however after an awesome power nap on my basement floor I'm ready to go and write or uh do this. I may try to edit the older chapter, but, i like am not good at motivation.

On the subject of the name change, there is a very good reason for that, okay here it is, At some point in the anime Konata is acting out a visual novel and she s-says "the five seconds of anticipation you feel before you fall in love, MK5!" or something like that, so I'm going to make a series of romantic fan fics with this title and different subtitles of course.

Also, the next chapter will be a rewrite of the last 3 chapters from Kagami's perspective.

And yes I do talk like that, it's a problem.


End file.
